


Into another Verse

by JckeClarke



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Background Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Biexual Reader, Bit of Language, Fluff, Im a slut for Lucifer and Crowley, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Mentioned Lucifer (Supernatural), Multiverse, Pansexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Crowley (Supernatural), They might be ooc, im not good at tags btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JckeClarke/pseuds/JckeClarke
Summary: Your name is (Y/N) Winchester, The youngest Half Brother of Dean and Sam Winchester. It seems Lucifer has found out about your existence and since you carry Winchester blood, you're able to be a vessel, his vessel. So your Brothers, Castiel, and your Lover Crowley, send you to another Universe for the time being so he can't reach you. And you land in the universe with... Another Lucifer?





	Into another Verse

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I had fun writing this and it's a bit long cause I got carried away aha! If you'd guys like to see more Lucifer x Male! reader or Crowley x Male! reader leave a comment! Or if you want another character from SPN/LUCIFER, comment below! Or just- Comment anything aha :)

(Y/N) sighed softly as he walked into the bunker with his older brothers. Well, his half brothers. (Y/N)’s father, John Winchester had a One night stand with his mother, resulting in him. He had grown up a normal life, before his mother was killed by a werewolf, cue meeting Sam and Dean. He had found out they had the same father, and (Y/N) was determined to help find this werewolf. After the hunt, Sam and Dean reluctantly let (Y/N) join them. They weren’t fond of him at first, but as time went on, They grew to love the now 26 year old and considered him their Brother

“Finally back home” The youngest groaned, sitting on one of the chairs and leaning his head back. Dean chuckled and ruffled his hair “That was only 3 days kiddo, You’ve been in the business for 4 years now.” He hummed as he grabbed a beer he had brought in and took a drink. (Y/N) smiled softly “Do you think we’ll see..” He trailed off. Sam raised an eyebrow “You mean Crowley?” He asked. (Y/N)'s blush reddened. Dean scoffed “I don’t know what you see in him but yeah. We picked up a Case while you were sleeping. Demons we’re sure, so we’ll be calling Crowley soon and you can talk to your boyfriend” He said, with a small distaste. (Y/N) grinned softly, as he yawned. 

A gust of wind was heard. “Hello Boys, and Love” A familiar voice said, and (Y/N)’s eyes lit up “Crowley!” He said with a smile, getting up and running over to hug the Demon King. You could hear Dean fake retching in the background while Sam chuckled at his Brothers distaste. Crowley chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the younger male, kissing his forehead. (Y/N) pulled away and hummed, sitting on the table. Dean waved his hand “Can you give us the information Crowley?” He asked.

The air shifted, as they saw Crowley’s face get slightly pissed. “It’s not good Squirrel. It’s not just my Demons” He said, putting his hands in his coat pockets. Sam raised an eyebrow “And what is it?” He asked. Crowley scoffed “It seems that somehow, The Devil himself has gotten free. Those Demons, loyal to him. Making mischief and..” His face grew dark “Looking for (Y/N)” He said. (Y/N)s eyes widened, as Dean stood up “What?!” He growled. Crowley stood straight “You heard what I said. Apparently since Samantha here rejected his little promposal, (Y/N) is the next best Vessel, since he holds the winchester blood” Crowley hissed out, Venom laced in his voice.

(Y/N) felt frozen. Lucifer was after Him? He had never met the Devil personally, but he knew the stories. What he put Sam through. Sam stood up as well, “We won't let him get to (Y/N).” He said, firmly. Crowley glared at him “Of course you won't. But it's not safe for (Y/N) here. Lucifer wont stop, he’s more determined than ever since he found out about a Third Winchester, even if he is half blooded.” (Y/N) stood up and grabbed Crowley's hand. The Demon smiled softly, something rare, to comfort him.

The flutter of wings could be heard and (Y/N)'s head turned to see Castiel. (Y/N) would usually go and hug the Angel, but he was too shaken up. “I think I have something that could help hide (Y/N)” Cas said in his monotone voice. Dean raised an eyebrow “Spit it out then!” He demanded. Cas sighed “There's a way to teleport him out of this universe, much like when you did with Gabriel. It's just a spell, and we’ll be able to get him back once we cage Lucifer again.” He said gently. (Y/N)s grip tightened on Crowleys. He didn't want to leave him, or his brothers, or Cas. But this was Lucifer they were talking about it. Crowley stepped forward, but not letting (Y/N)s hand go “Im not letting you teleport him away. What if it goes wrong?” he said. Castiel stared him in the eye “Would you rather (Y/N) be captured by Lucifer, and forced God knows how to say Yes?” He said. Crowley stiffened and sighed “Alright. You and the Nethanderals can go get the Ingredients, We’ll stay here.” Crowley said. Before anyone could protest, the Demon snapped his fingers and the three were gone.

“Im afraid Crowley” came a small voice. The demon glanced at his Lover “it'll be quite alright Love. I'll make sure your plaid wearing brothers and the angel will make sure this spell goes right. And when we get Satan back in his dog cage, we’ll get you back. I'll make sure it's as quick as possible.” He said, cupping (Y/N)’s face. (Y/N) leaned into the touch, before slowly leaning forward, placing his lips on Crowleys, The boys hands going to wrap around his shoulders. Crowley deepened the kiss. A few minutes pass by, and there was a sound of Feathers flapping, followed by a “ahem”. (Y/N) pulled away and blushed, seeing his Brothers and Castiel standing with the ingredients. Dean walked up and engulfed his youngest brother in a hug “We’ll make sure to bring you back safely” He said, pulling away. He grabbed the Angel blade he hidden on his own person and handed it to (Y/N). “I don't know if there will be any monsters, but it's good to be safe.” He said with a chuckle.

Sam came and hugged me next “Stay safe. I'll make sure Lucifer doesn't get to you” He whispers softly. Crowley waved his hand “Yes yes, sentimental brothers and all that. May i see my love before he goes” He scoffed. Sam sighed and pulled away, as (Y/N) turned to his Lover, embracing him in a hug “I'll think about you everyday Crowley” He promised. Crowley chuckled softly “Neither will I pet” He said, kissing him softly. Castiel clears his throat “It's time.” He said. (Y/N) could feel the sadness in the air. He let out an empty chuckle “It feels like your sending me off to never see me again” He joked. Dean pushed his shoulder “Yeah right, like we could get rid of you” He said with a smile. (Y/N) stepped in front of Castiel, and Hugged the Angel, who stiffened, but soon hugged back “Thanks Cas” He said softly. (Y/N) stepped back and breathed in and out. Castiel mutter some unknown words, he really needs to learn latin, and places two fingers on (Y/N)s Forehead.

There was a blinding white light, then Darkness

(Y/N) groaned as he felt a cold hard floor on his back. His eyes fluttered open. He was able to prop himself up and realized he was in a… penthouse maybe? It looked rich, something he wasn’t used to having, Hunter or not. He saw a Piano, its own bar, and.. Lot of books. Ones that kinda looked like the ones in the bunker. He was able to get himself up and steady himself, as he walked to the books. They looked old, older than the books at the Bunker. He trailed his hand across the books as he heard an Elevator door open, and he froze. 

“Oh, what's this?” A british voice purred, which reminded him of Crowley. Crowley.. He turned to look at the Male “I-Im sorry to disturb you, I just- woke up here and-” he rambled. He wasn't good at coming up with lies like his brothers. The dark haired man smiled “No worries love, you seem lost. Of course i'll help.” He said, walking closer. “Would you like a drink? Then you can tell me what you remember.” He offered. (Y/N) knows what happened, but he knew he shouldn't share things with others. Besides, this world didn't have that. Angels, Demons, Monsters. At least he hoped so. (Y/N) accepted the drink and soon he was sitting on the bar stool, taking a drink of some expensive drink, thats for sure. “Holy shit” He whispered. The man laughed “I wouldnt say its holy. But yes, it's good. Have you never had it?” He asked. (Y/N) chuckled “My line of work didn't pay much, so we went to cheap bars.” He said.

The man nodded and paused “I never got your name.” He said. (Y/N) shifted in his seat. It would be alright to say his real name right? He didn't have his brothers to tell him not to, so he did “(Y/N). (Y/N) Winchester” He said, “And you?” He asked the man, as he took a sip. The man smiled “Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar.” the boys eyes widened as he dropped his glass, spilling over him and the counter. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at that “Are you alright.” WAS HE ALRIGHT? (Y/N) stumbled back, how was this possible. Sam and Dean sent him here to get AWAY from lucifer. Is that why he was British? Lucifer found out about his love for Crowley, and came to humor him before he tortured him. “How the hell did you get here” (Y/N)s shaky voice finally spoke up. Lucifer raised an eyebrow “This is my penthouse, you’re the one who appeared here.” He said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

(Y/N) remembered the Angel blade that dean gave him, and slid it out of his sleeve. Gripping on it tight, he took another step back “Don't toy with me Lucifer. I know why you’re here. Im _not_ going to be your damn vessel. Sam and Dean will find out you’re here and send me back” He said shakily. Lucifer was quiet before laughing “What are you talking about Vessel? And whos Sam and Dean?”. (Y/N) furrowed his eyebrows. Was he really playing dumb? It was known (Y/N) wasnt in the playing field for long, he wasnt dumb. Lucifer stepped around the bar and (Y/N) stumbled “How the hell did you escape the Cage?” He asked. The older male laughs before taking a drink “Cage? Darling, what in father's name are you talking about?”

(Y/N) frowned “You are Lucifer, The devil right?” He asked, still holding his Angel blade. Lucifer grinned, his eyes flashing red “In the flesh.” (Y/N)s heartbeat quickened “How is that possible.” He breathed out. Lucifer took a step forward “I am quite confused, how about you take a seat and explain to me what happened.” He said, sitting down on the couch, patting the seat open next to him. (Y/N) left a space between the two but sat down and took in a breath. “Now care to explain what's this about a Vessel and Cage?” He asked, genuinely curious. Was he serious?

“Uhm.. As i said my names (Y/N) Winchester. Im the half brother of Sam and Dean. Before i came here, I had found out that Lucifer, I guess, My Lucifer, had found out i had winchester blood and that made me a good Vessel for him” He said softly. Lucifer looked intrigued so he kept going “My brothers along with Castiel, he’s our Angel friend, found a spell that would be able to get me to another universe for the time being. And i guess i landed here. With another Lucifer, whos the Devil, but isn't after Me or my brothers” He said. Lucifer nodded “So you know Castiel. What's he like in your universe?” He asked, leaning closer. (Y/N) laughed “I don't know much about him, I've known him for about four years now. But he’s still getting used to Human customs. I remember Sam telling me he became human for a bit, before getting new grace. But he's not keen on Human contact. That doesn't stop me from hugging him though” He said giggling softly. Lucifer smiled slightly “So you said you had a job, which is?” He asked, his elbow on the couch back as he propped his head. (Y/N) hesitated “We’re hunters. Fight what goes bump in the night. Whether it be Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, Skinwalkers, etc. I found out about them a few years back, and now i hunt.” He said.

Lucifer hummed. “So you know about Angels and Demons yada yada, what about the big man, grand old dad?” He asked. (Y/N) shrugged “Sam and Dean met him once. Said he was a giant asshat. He was AWOL, then now is AWOL again.” He shrugged. “Never met him myself though.” He softly said. Lucifer chuckled “Seems interesting. But not to worry Love, there's no Vampires or Werewolves here. Just Me, My brother, and my Demon buddy Maze. Harmless… if you’re on her good side.” He explains. (Y/N) stiffened as he heard the world love. He missed crowley alot, and apparently it was shown on his face. Lucifer smiled softly “Someone on your mind Darling?” He asked. (Y/N) blushed softly “Uh yeah I miss my uh.. my… boyfriend? His names Crowley, He’s a demon.” He said softly, and He saw Lucifer stiffen. (Y/N) smiled at him “But he's not evil… well not to me. He’s still a kinda Frenemy to my brothers and Cassie but.. I mean being the boyfriend to the King of Hell has its perks.” He said humming softly.

Lucifer stared at (Y/N) “Come again? Did you say your Demon boyfriend was the King of hell?” He asked. (Y/N) nodded “Uh, Yeah. He was just a Crossroads demon but soon worked his way through the ranks and became the king of hell. People think it's a scary place, but once Crowley got incharge, it was nice as hell could get. The Throne room is nice, but so is the bedroom..” He trailed off. 

Lucifer scoffed “Of course it would be that easy to become king” He murmured. (Y/N) frowned “What do you mean? How do you become king in this hell?” He asked. Lucifer glared at the floor “No demon can become king, because it's designed that only a Celestial being can rule hell, aka Me.” He scoffed. “Why do you think i came to LA? I had to leave that horrible place.” He said. (Y/N) tilted his head “What about… torturing people? Killing others?” He asked. Lucifers eyes glowed red as he glared at (Y/N) “I do NOT kill people, and i only torture those who DESERVE it!” He slightly yelled. (Y/N) flinched “S-Sorry!” He got out. Lucifer calmed down and sighed “I just.. Don't like being blamed for humanity's sins.” He said softly. He could feel the couch move and a hand was placed on his shoulder “You’re a lot different from my Lucifer, but thats a good thing.”

Lucifer was about to speak when he got a call “Hold on a second” He said before answering the call “Hello Detective!” Detective? The only run ins he had with detectives were for when he was pretending to be one. “Uh-huh. Uh huh. I'll be right over. But i have a guest with me so ill be bringing him along! Bye now!” He said. (Y/N) could hear protests on the other side of the call but he hung up and smiled at Him “How about we head down to the LAPD and while he was driving, you can tell me more” He said. (Y/N) shrugged “Alright. I haven't had the best run in with Police but this is a different universe” He said. Lucifer clapped his hands “Great! Let's go then!”

(Y/N) and Lucifer had gotten into his car. (Y/N)s eyes widened “Thats a hella nice car! Dean would love this” He said in awe, gently touching the car. Lucifer grinned as he got in “Hope you don’t mind going fast” He said as (Y/N) hopped in. The male grinned “Let's go then!” Lucifer laughed as he started up the car. 

They had arrived at the Precinct and hummed “Wow, this is where you work?” He asked. Lucifer grinned “Mhm!” as they walked in. (Y/N) felt nervous, because his brothers weren't here. He didn’t get along with cops very well. As they walked down the stairs, Lucifer opened his arms “Detective!” He said. (Y/N) noticed a pretty female look at lucifer and sigh “Lucifer i said you can't bring anyone.” She told him. Lucifer grinned and waved his hand “Yeah Yeah, but I wanted you to meet my new friend! And I couldn't leave them alone” He said, motioning to me. (Y/N) waved slightly “Im (Y/N). I uh.. Just moved here and met Lu-Lucifer” It was a bit hard to say the name, but he could get used to it. The female smiled apologetically “Chloe Decker, nice to meet you” She said shaking his hand. He saw a male figure walk up to them “Whos this?” He asked. Lucifer scoffed “None of your business Detective Douche.” (Y/N) raised an eyebrow, before turning to ‘Detective Douche’. “(Y/N) Winchester, Lucifer's friend” He said, as he held out his hand. The male smiled softly as he shook his hand “Dan Espinoza. Are you new here?” He asked.

(Y/N) nodded “Uh- Yeah- I'm from Kansas” He said with a smile. Dan nodded. Chloe had been talking to Lucifer about the Case. Dan smiled “How about I show you around?” He offered. (Y/N) was about to say something when Lucifer spoke up “Thats not necessary Douche, I can-” Chloe shook her head, “I need you to come with me. Dan can keep (Y/N) company while we go see this murder.” She said, as she started to walk away. Lucifer pouted but followed her. (Y/N) laughed “He’s like a giant baby, definitely different from my-” He cut himself off. Dan raised an eyebrow but (Y/N) shook his head “Nothing sorry.” He said with a smile. Dan nodded “Follow me” He said. “So how long have you been in LA?” He asked as they walked “A few days. I came here for a Job, don't know how long ill be” He lied. They got to a door and Dan opened it. They walked in to see a girl with headphones on her hand, dancing and singing softly. 

Dan knocked on the door “Ella?” He asked. The girls eyes looked up and sparkled, taking the headphones off “Dan! Hi! Whos this?” She asked. (Y/N) waved as Dan told her “(Y/N). He’s Lucifer's friend who just moved here. While Lucifer and Chloe are out checking the murder, and Lucifer not following orders brought his friend along, no offence (Y/N). Im keeping him company till he gets back.” He explained. The girl, Ella, smiled and ran over to hug (Y/N) “It's so nice to meet you! Im Ella, you’re Lucifer's friend?” She asked. (Y/N) nodded “Uh- Yea.” He said, hugging her back. Her hugs felt… warm. He pulled away and Ella grinned. “So what are you working on?” (Y/N) asked the younger girl. Ella smiled “Well it's something I'm wrapping up about the last case! Let me show you-” She said as she started to ramble about what happened. 

(Y/N) chuckled softly, as he crossed his arms and listened to Ella, it was nice to hear her talk about things. Reminded him of home. He wondered how time worked there, was it different? He could hear knocking on the door hours later and the three turned to see Lucifer and Chloe “Ah! (Y/N), I see you've meet Ella, our amazing forensics.” He said, hugging the side of Ella. Chloe smiled at me before turning to Ella “Hey Ella, we got some evidence at the crime scene for you” She said, handing Ella some bags. Huh, so this is what goes on while Sam, Dean, and I pretend to be FBI and ask around. Lucifer walked up to me “Detective told me I could go for now, so why don't we head back and meet some other people?” He said with a grin. (Y/N) nodded “Sure, alright” He said

They had arrived back at the Penthouse and walked in. There stood a tall man talking to an… insanely pretty woman. Their heads glanced over when they heard the Elevator door open. Lucifer smiled “Amenadiel! Maze! Thank you for coming!” He said. The tall man raised an eyebrow “What was so important that you had to call both of us Luci? And who is this?” He asked, motioning to (Y/N). Lucifer grinned “This right here is (Y/N) Winchester, courtesy of another universe” He said, motioning to me. (Y/N) glanced at Lucifer, was it alright to say this in front of them? He didn't mention it to the others at the precinct. Tall man raised an eyebrow “What are you talking about” He asked. The girl just crossed her arms and watched.

“Apparently, (Y/N)s from another universe where there are Monsters! As well as Angels and Demons. Yada Yada they had to get away from Their Lucifer, which he sounds like a total asswipe, and sent him here! Tada!” He said. The male walked up “Is that true?” He asked him. (Y/N) nodded “Uh yeah, it's true.” He said. “What's this gorgeous little thing?” The female asked, holding and twirling my Angel blade. (Y/N) ran over and grabbed that “Careful! Its my Angel Blade.” He said. The man raised an eyebrow “Angel Blade. Are you an Angel?” He asked. (Y/N) scoffed “Definitely not one of those Winged Dickbags, My brother gave me this for defense, incase monsters were in this universe as well.” (Y/N) explained. Lucifer snickered as the male raised an eyebrow “Winged Dickbags? And what if I was one of those.. ‘Dickbags’ “ He asked. (Y/N)s eyes widened, “You’re an Angel? Cool! Sorry, I'm used to Angels trying to kill me, Except our friend Castiel, he’s like the only good one. What's your name, I might know you in my universe” He asked. The man chuckled “Im Amenadiel, Im Dads oldest Angel” He said.

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow “Who?” He asked, tilting his head. Lucifer burst out laughing, as the female snickered. Amenadiel raised an eyebrow “You’ve never heard of me?” He asked. (Y/N) shook his head “Haven't met an Amenadiel. And the oldest? In my universe, there's four Archangels, do you have those? The Oldest is Michael, then there's Gabriel and Rapheal. Then of course my universe’s Lucifer” He motioned to Lucifer. The girl stalked up “What about Demons?” She asked. (Y/N) shrugged “Most of them try to kill my brothers and I, well myself not so much. I mean, perks of dating the King of Hell amiright?” He joked. The girl raised her eyebrow “You’re dating your worlds Lucifer?” She asked. (Y/N)s eyes widened “N-No! I'm here trying to get AWAY from him! He’s kinda trying to use me as a Vessel to Destroy the world?” He said. The girl raised her eyebrow “Huh.”

(Y/N) smiled “His name is Crowley, the guy im with. Well.. He’s a Demon. Used to be the king of crossroads, then became the King of hell.” He explained. Her eyes sparkled “Demons can become King? And you’re dating a demon?” She asked. (Y/N) nodded “Since our Lucifer was stuck in the Cage, someone had to be King. Apparently Crowley stepped up and took the throne. He’s a good king” He said with a small smile. The girl held her hand out “Mazikeen. But you can call me Maze” She said. (Y/N) shook it “Nice to meet you maze. Im guessing by all the questions you asked, You’re a Demon?” He asked. Maze nodded, as (Y/N) gripped his angel blade. Realizing she hasn't tried to kill him yet, she's alright.

(Y/N) glanced at Amenadiel “Oh, Question! Do you guys have true forms here?” He asked. Amenadiel raised his eyebrow “Hm?” He asked. (Y/N) shrugged “Like in my universe, Angels have to Vessels, which are basically humans who consent to letting an Angel in and control them, since they can't walk on earth with their true forms” He said. Amenadiel thought for a second before he let out his wings. (Y/N)s eyes widened “Holy Shit!” He said, walking over and admiring the wings. Amenadiel chuckled “Have you not seen your world wings?” He asked (Y/N) shook his hand, reaching out then stopping, before seeing Amenadiel nod, before he ran his hands through the soft feathers. “Not really, since we cant see their true forms, they have to hide their wings under a veil or some sort.” He explained

Lucifer clapped his hands “Well, this has been fun! Why don't we get some club experience now?” He asked. (Y/N)s eyes lit up as he pulled away and looked at Lucifer “Really?!” He asked. Lucifer nodded “of course!”

He had been staying there for days, the days turned into weeks, weeks turn into 5 months. Although he never forgot about his family at home, he had managed to make a new one here. Everyone was welcoming and it was nice to feel… normal. Well as normal as knowing two celestial beings and a demon can get. He had also met Lucifers Therapist and Maze’s best friend Linda. Since she knew about Lucifer being the devil, He was able to confide to Linda about his home. 

It had been another night, and Lucifer and (Y/N) were sitting on the couch, side by side, watching a show. (Y/N) and Him had become good friends, and (Y/N) could feel himself liking Lucifer. But he was still with Crowley, but Lucifer.. Reminded him of Crowley as well, if not more eccentric. (Y/N) yawned as he leaned on Lucifers shoulder, as the Devil wrapped his arm around his friends shoulder “Thanks Luce..” He murmured softly, as they watched the show “No worries love” He said. (Y/N) glanced up at him and smiled. Lucifer smiled back, hesitating but then went for a kiss. He kissed the boys lips softly. (Y/N)s eyes widened but kissed back. They heard wind gushing and pulled away, as a Light blinded them for a split second. When it faded, There stood Dean, Sam, Castiel and.. Crowley! (Y/N) lit up “Holy shit! You guys are back!” He said, hopping over the couch and running towards his brothers, hugging both of them.

Dean laughed “of course we are! I told you we’d be back.” He said, hugging his younger brother. He pulled away and saw Castiel “Is it over?” He asked. Castiel nodded “yes, we secured Lucifer in the cage.” He said, (Y/N) smiled and put his arms around the angels shoulders “Great to see you again Cas” He murmured. The Angel hugged back and pulled away. (Y/N) glanced at crowley and gave a smile “Hey Crow” He said softly. Crowley smiled back “Hello Love, miss me?” He asked. (Y/N) grinned and ran over hugging him tightly and kissing his lips softly. Someone cleared their throat and (Y/N) glanced. “Oh Yeah! Guys this is-” He caught himself. What was he supposed to say? He knew his brothers. If he said their name he'd “Go on?” Dean prompted, glancing at the unknown male. “This is uhh…” (Y/N) trailed off. Apparently Lucifer didn't realize cause he clapped his hands “Lucifer Morningstar! Pleasure to meet you.” Immediately Dean, Castiel, and Crowley pulled out their Angel blade, as Castiel pulled (Y/N) behind them.

Dean growled “How the hell did you get out of here you son of a bitch. We locked you in!” He said. Lucifer glanced at (Y/N) “Oh dear, now i realize why you-” Crowley stepped forward “Be quiet. You aren't going neat (Y/N)” He glared. (Y/N) pushed Castiel's arm away and stood in front of Lucifers “Guys stop! He isn't our Lucifer!” He said, holding out his arms. Dean glared “What the hell do you mean by that?” He said, gripping the Angel blade. (Y/N) sighed “I was just as scared as you were when I first met the guy. But he’s not evil, in fact he helps catch bad guys. There aren’t monsters, and Lucifer here is good-” Lucifer butted it “I wouldnt say im good but what he said is true. I'm a consultant at the LAPD with my partner and I own a club. Sound evil to you?” He asked

Castiel stared at him, “How can we trust you” He asked. (Y/N) rolled his eyes “I've been here for Five months, and he hasn't killed me yet.” He said. Crowley glanced around “I do have to say, you have a beautiful home” He mused, “But that doesn't excuse the fact on why you were so close to my love” He said, eyes turning red. Lucifer held up his hands as (Y/N) shifted “Crowley..” He said. The demons eyes went back to normal and sighed, he was about to say something went the elevator dinged. The doors opened and walked in Maze “Lucifer, There's someone out-” She stopped in her tracks as she pulled out her knife. “Are these guys hurting you?” She asked the two. (Y/N) shook his head “They're the people I told you about, from my world.” He said. Maze started before putting her knife away. Dean whistled and smirked “Hi there.” He said. Maze smirked right back “Hey” She said. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow “Please don't flirt with my brother in front of me please” He started. Sam glanced at his younger brother “Whos this?” he asked. (Y/N) smiled “Thats Mazikeen. She's a demon and like the most badass person ive met” He said with a grin. Dean scoffed “That hurt lil bro” He said. (Y/N) grinned. Crowley hummed as he walked up, holding out his hand “A demon huh? Pleasure to meet you luv, Im Crowley. King of Hell from where i'm from” He said. Maze smirked but didn't take his hand “Nice to meet you _your majesty _.” She said.

Crowley chuckled as he put his hand back in his pocket, before turning to (Y/N) “It's time to go poppet” He said softly. (Y/N) frowned as he looked at his brothers “We can stay here guys! There are plenty of good hunters back home and- and here there aren't any monsters! Dean, you’d love Lux! Sam, look at all these books! It's so nice here in LA, and these people ive grown to know” He said. The four looked at each other. Dean sighed “(Y/N)- I know but-” (Y/N) frowned “Come on dean. I know you’ve dreamt of this for awhile. And there's booze and chicks! And since I know the club owner, you could probably get a lot of nice perks” He said, grinning at Lucifer. Lucifer chuckled.

Sam started to say something but (Y/N) shook his head “How about this. Maze can take you all down to the club, and maybe you can explore LA. if you don't want to stay, I'll go back. Just.. try for me please?” He asked. Dean sighed “Alright kid. We’ll try it out.” He said. (Y/N) turned to Maze “Can you bring em down to Lux, and show them fun?” He begged. Maze chuckled “Alright, follow me you four” Crowley shook his head “I'll be staying behind. Wherever (Y/N)s goes, I go. So I don't need convincing” He said. Maze nodded and led the three into the Elevator, before it closed. Crowley turned to Lucifer “Now, how about you explained to me before we got here you were kissing my beloved” He said bluntly. (Y/N)'s eyes widened “How did-” Crowley waved him off “It shows us where we’re going before we went. I saw you kissing Mr. Devil here. Care to explain why?” He glared at Lucifer. Lucifer smiled at him “I've gotten close to (Y/N) here in the time he's been here. I never meant to take him from you, I just wanted a… taste of the cutie” He said, winking at (Y/N).

(Y/N) blushed as he grabbed Crowley's hand “Crowley…” He muttered softly. Crowley sighed “It's understandable pet, It's been 5 months.” He said, sadness hidden deeply in his voice. Lucifer clapped his hands “Well, I just came up with a lovely Idea! If you stay, why don't we share the boy!” He exclaimed. (Y/N)’s eyes widened as he blushed, “W-What?!” He squeaked out. Crowley glared at him “(Y/N) is not a Toy for us to share” He hissed. Lucifer nodded “I agree! But it's clear that (Y/N) loves you, and has fallen for me. And I have to admit I have fallen for the little minx myself. Perhaps if you stayed, we wouldn't have to make (Y/N) choose.” He said. Crowley thought for a moment “Only if (Y/N) is alright with that” He said, before turning to me “Love?” He asked

(Y/N) was blushing madly “I’d-uh..” He shifted “Like that..” He muttered. Lucifer grinned “Then it's settled! I have no doubt you’ll stay, Maze is _very_ good at convincing”

And he was right, hours later they came back. Dean was grinning madly, Sam was talking to Maze about history and Apparently Amenadiel had joined then, and was talking with Castiel. They agreed to stay, but not forever. (Y/N) had agreed. This was nice, living in a world with no monsters, and they were able to live a mostly normal life. Lucifer had gotten The others their own home near the club. (Y/N) and Crowley stayed in the penthouse with Lucifer, Another room made for Crowley. (Y/N) would sometimes sleep with crowley, and other times it would be with Lucifer. It was nice. 


End file.
